Unsighted
by LadyMagix
Summary: Miaka received a letter from her blind friend, Kairi, that she will be visiting them. while on she was there, they transported to the Book of the Four Gods. and soon found out Kairi's new ability... ChichirixOC, TasukixOC
1. A blind friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi...

L.M.: hi fellow readers...This is my first fanfic story.Please go easy on me, I'm a daydreamer not a writer. But my friends encourage me to write a story. please R&R, and remember, no Flames. just place suggestions on how to improve my story. Thank you and let's start the story...

_"italic"-_means the person's thought..

(insert word here)-means me, blabbing during a chapter,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter one- the Visit...**_

**the story:** Miaka receive a letter that an old friend will be coming. her name is Kairi. she is two years younger than Miaka, she is blind.(somebody help her write a letter). Taka was excited to know that it has been a year and a half on her last visit. the story takes place of Kairi coming to Japan...

_**at the train station**_

Miaka and Taka waited on the next train to come. She was so excited to see her important visitor to come. When the train stopped, many people came out of the train, along with a blind girl with a long brunette hair tied halfway and wearing long sleeved, powder blue dress.( I know, it's hard to imagine) "Kairi!" Miaka came running to her, "How are you? Are you hurt? Nothing bad happen to you, right?" Kairi smile and said "Hi Miaka. You're worried as usual. Even though I'm blind, I can still take care of myself" she then realize that Miaka was with someone."So. I have another company. Taka right?" Taka was surprise and said while he gets the luggage...

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just sense it"

"Really, you're like Chichiri or something?"

"Who's Chichiri?'

"Uhhh... Anyway, we should go now. We don't want Hikari to worry"

"ok then"

_**at Miaka's House**_

As they went inside, Hikari was happy to see Kairi. "It's been a long time." Kairi smiled "It's almost your birthday right?" Hikari giggled " Yeah, I'll be turning eighteen next month, you must be tired." she lead Kairi to her room. Meanwhile Taka asked Miaka about

"How did she know it was me a while ago?"

"I told you she was very unique.Remember, Don't treat her differently like the last time". she smiled and nodded

"I did not! Right Hikari?" Taka protested

"Why am I involve into this?"

as soon the conversation was finished, Miaka helped Kairi to unpack. Kairi insisted no to help her, but she really insisted. Everything went into silence. After unpacking, Miaka paused for a while and said

" I'll find a way to make you see again, like you help me before"

"No, it's alright. Just try not to tell anyone more about me"

"But--" Miaka was cut off

"Maybe it's a little too much for you,but can you wait when the time is right?" Kairi smile while saying that.

"ok, you should get some rest. Tomorrow I will cook a special breakfast for your arrival" Miaka smiled with pride

"uhh..." Kairi sweatdropped.

The next morning, when they sat down for breakfast, they were stunned. that Miaka was actually cooking.(Can you believe it?) they were even more surprise that her cooking was better than ever.

"Miaka, are you ok?" said Kairi

"yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, the last time she visit, your cooking was worse than. OUCH!" Taka was kicked by Hikari...

"Worse than who?!" said Miaka angrily...

"Never mind"

After a while, Miaka noticed that Kairi was thinking deeply... She was worried. Then she walk to Kairi and said...

"Uhh.. Kairi?'

"Yes? what is it?"

"Would you like to go somewhere? It has been a while.."

"Ok. How about the park? You know, near the public library." said Kairi with excitement.

"Sure, why not..."

Later that afternoon,Birds fly around, little kids playing tag, green grass everywhere, and the sun is warm(not too much) and bright.(too bad Kairi couldn't see, but she could feel it). they all went to the park to take an afternoon walk...

"Wow, it's been a long time now" said Kairi

"Yeah," said Hikari " let's go to a shade"

"Sure, ok" three of them said simultaneously.

When they were about to find a shade, a burst of red light appeared out of nowhere. Taking them back to the Universe of the Four Gods.(its obvious...) When the red light faded out, Everybody was astonish (more on Hikari and Kairi), that they were in an abandon town.

"Miaka, the atmosphere change. What's going on?" said Kairi.

"Yeah. First a red light appears, then we're somewhere in China ?" said Hikari

"I was afraid this will come to this" said Miaka with a sigh.

"I think we should now explain to them." said Taka

"explain to us what?" said Kairi and Hikari simultaneously

then Kairi added "How about the ogre sign on your forehead? Or are you really the famous Tamahome?"

"about that---WHAT THE?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!!" Taka was surprise "Are you sure you're blind?"

"Actually--wait, someone's here..."

When they turn around, they saw two figures out of the shadows appear in front of them...And so, this the end of the first chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.M.: Well, this is the end of the first chapter. Like I said, you can place place suggestions to improve my story, or you want to comments (kind ones). you're just a button away... and No Flames. I don't want any rude critics, a bully, or a person that is pulling the story and myself down. it will take time to update my story, but I will do my best to update as soon as possible.

Taka: how did she know that? and is she really blind?

L.M.: you'll know soon and yes she's blind

Kairi: Why is it short?

L.M.: I have something else other than this. Now will you excuse me, I have schoolwork to do... see ya on the next chapter!

Taka and Kairi: WAIT!

Miaka and Hikari: see you soon, bye...


	2. Meeting someone

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI except for Kairi.**_

L.M.: hello again, it took me awhile to make the second chapter ,plus I school pressure and helping one of my cousin's fanfic stories... so don't expect to update faster for the future chapters.. Anyway, R&R, no FLAMES, cause nobody likes that,even you. so just give improvements or comments so that I will be inspired to write more...

Taka:you talk too much...

L.M.: And you don't?.

Kairi: let's start the story.

"_Italic"_- person's thoughts

(insert word/s)- me blabbing during a chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Story so far:**_Miaka receive a letter from her blind friend Kairi, (again, someone helped her writing a letter) that she will be visiting her after a month. While on her visit, a burst of red light appeared, sending them to the Universe of the Four Gods. Taka was surprise that Kairi notice the ogre sign on his forehead, (Even though Miaka doesn't see anymore), and the fact she knows that Taka is the famous Tamahome. When Kairi was about to explain, she sense that they weren't alone.

"Who are you guys?!" said Taka preparing for the attack

When he was about attack, something stop him.(he tripped...)

"I told you to wait..." said Kairi pulling his arm

"WHY?! It might be--- "Taka was interupted

"Because, they have the same red glow sign like yours." she pointed out

there were two guys approaching, one is a red head bandit and the other is a blue haired monk.

"Tasuki! Chichiri! Good to see you" said Miaka.

"It's been a long time no da" said Chichiri

"Dad, who are they?" said Hikari

"Dad?" said Tasuki and Chichiri simultanously

"Oh yeah, this is my daughter Hikari and my friend Kairi" said Taka

"Hey Tamahome, Is Kairi blind?" said Tasuki whispering to Taka

"Yes Tasuki, I'm blind" said Kairi

Tasuki thought with astonishment "_How did she know I was asking that?" _

_**After a while...**_

"Hikari, how old are you no da?" said Chichiri

"I'm seventeen. why do you ask?"

"That's weird no da. five years had only passed here no da" said Chichiri scracthing his cheek.

"Man, we better tell the old hag about this" said Tasuki

"Who you calling OLD HAG?!" out of nowhere, Taiitskun appear in front of Tasuki

"I'll get angry later, right now there is a reason the four of you are here, that someone had came to our world, and we need to find out who is responsible on the time pace" she continued,"Luckily, I have a small mirror that also records the events here, but there's an interferance" she showed them the mirror, they saw a woman with golden brown hair tied down,wearing a long fussia dress with a little black on the edges of the sleeve, that has a golden locket around her neck, Miaka was shocked on what she saw.

"Raykko!? She's here? but how?" said Miaka

"Miaka? what did you see?" said Kairi anxiously

Miaka took a deep breath and said "Raykko...Raykko's here"

"Is that so, I can't wait to meet her again" she said with a smile on her face.

"Who's Raykko?" said Tasuki

"She's an old friend of ours" said Miaka

"Which reminds me" Taka added "How did she know the real me or that she can see the red glow sign on my for head that I don't have anymore?"

Then Taiitskun examine Kairi and nodded "She has a special ability that finds the true soul of a person, and she can call a spirit and talk to them as well. Too bad that she couldn't see, I can't heal her with the interferance and all,"

"What about Mitsukake?" said Taka

"that's a good idea no da," said Chichiri "He's in Konan, helping Hotohori, Chiriko, and Nuriko no da" (they are now reborn)

"Wait." said Hikari "What about Raykko? Where is she now?"

"She must be at the palace in Konan also" said Taiitskun "you'll be leaving at dawn. Get some rest for a while,"

as the night passed, early in the morning, Chichiri (as usual) is the first one who woke up. He meditates in a nice place for a while and thought "_that girl Kairi,Am I feeling sorry for her blindness, or is it because she reminds me of someone?"_Just then,he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu. Don't worry they're still asleep" said Kairi

"How did you know I was here no da?"

"I can see the red mark,and it's a nice place to refresh my head.To be honest, you act like Taka when he first saw me" she said with a smile

"Gomen nasai no da" said Chichiri

"That's okay. I wasn't born blind anyway"

"What do you mean no da?"

"Well, I--"

"AAHHHH! BUG!" said Hikari in a high pitch voice.

"I guess they're now awake" she giggled

"I guess so, no da" said Chichiri

"Let's walk together no da"

"That will be nice"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.M.:Well, that is the end of the second chapter, Tune in at the next chapter...

Hikari: this is short.. REALLY SHORT

L.M.: Go easy on me, will ya. I'm trying as hard as I can to balance my time.

Raykko:Why am I still not here...

L.M.: You'll be on the next chapter, see ya.


End file.
